Dean Phantom
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Crossover! A routine hunt at the Fenton house leaves Dean with a 'ghostly' problem. They need help from the 'ghost boy' Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Phantom

Crossover between Supernatural and Danny Phantom

Set in DP: Season 2, SPN: Season 1

Chapter One

"Sammy!"

Sam jolted up in the front seat of the Impala, blinking away the sleep.

"Dude, you were out," said his older brother Dean from the driver's seat.

"So, naturally, you had to wake me up," said Sam.

"Naturally," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean automatically replied.

"Alright, where we headed?" Sam asked.

"Amity Park, Illinois. Home of absolutely nothing."

"Then why are we headed there?"

"Usually it's a small article about a job buried in a paper that catches our attention, right? Well, this town had it plastered across the front page."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then I went back in the archives. And every other week, there's a front page story about ghosts."

"So, the entire town is haunted?"

"Maybe. But there's a house that the article says the ghost activity is centered around—"

"Wait, the paper actually mentioned the word 'ghost'?"

"Yeah, I guess with it happening all the time, the civies finally figured it out."

"You said it centers around one house?"

"Yeah, uh, Jack and Maddie Fenton. They have a sixteen-year-old daughter Jasmine and a fourteen-year-old son Danny. Most of the ghosts originate from the house or gravitate towards it. That's a good a place to start as any."

"How far away are we?" asked Sam.

"Uh, about thirty minutes," answered Dean.

"What's our pitch?"

"FBI agents," said Dean. "Like Mulder and Scully."

"Of course," said Sam.

Within thirty minutes, they had arrived at a motel on the edge of town. They dressed in their FBI suits and headed for the address of where the Fenton's lived. They rang the doorbell, and a big man in an orange jumpsuit answered the door. Dean and Sam exchanged confused glances.

"Hello," said the man. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, Mr. Fenton, we're with the FBI," said Dean, pulling out his badge. Sam did the same. "We have some things we'd like to discuss with you. May we come in?"

"Sure," said Jack Fenton, opening the door. As they entered the living room, a thin woman in a blue jumpsuit and goggles appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"FBI, Maddie," said Jack. "They have questions."

"Oh, okay," said Maddie Fenton. She pulled a tray of glasses from the kitchen. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"No, thank you," said Sam. "We're fine."

As Jack and Maddie went to put the lemonade back in the kitchen, Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"What the hell is with the spandex?" asked Dean.

Sam shrugged as the Fentons came back in with a teenage girl with orange hair, thankfully jumpsuit-free.

"This is our daughter Jazz," said Maddie. "She said she wanted to join us."

"Okay," said Sam. The Fentons sat on the couch across from the brothers. "So, Mr. Fenton, have you ever noticed anything strange about your house?"

"Strange?" said Jack. "This place is as strange as you can get. We have our own ghost portal, you know."

Dean frowned. "Ghost portal?"

"Yeah, a portal to the ghost world," said Maddie.

"Really?" said Sam as he spotted a young boy with black hair walking towards the staircase. "Have you ever had a problem with the ghosts?"

The young boy froze, glancing towards the living room.

"Of course we have," said Jack. "But my family are ghost hunters. We'll tear those ghosts apart molecule by molecule!"

"What's this about ghost problems?" asked the young boy, approaching the group.

A screeching came from Sam and Dean's jackets, and they both pulled out their EMF meters to find them completely lit up.

"What is that?" asked Maddie.

"EMF meters," said Dean. "They detect spectral energy…ghosts."

Jack suddenly jumped up, pulling a massive white gun from behind the couch. "Ghost?! Where?!"

"Uh, nowhere," piped up the boy suddenly, looking nervous and staring apprehensively at the gun in his father's hands. "No ghost here. No, siree. Don't know why there'd be a ghost. Nope."

"He's right," said Jazz, glancing at the boy—who the Winchesters assumed was Danny. "We'd know if a ghost was here. Those meters are probably broken."

"You're probably right," said Sam as they turned off the EMF detectors. "So, you were telling us about how you take care of ghost problems?"

"Yes, of course," said Jack. "We hunt ghosts. We got everything you need to hunt ghosts in the lab downstairs."

"Can we see this lab?" asked Dean.

"Well, sure," said Maddie.

The six of them headed down the basement stairs and into a big lab. There was equipment everywhere, and a giant yellow-and-black door on the wall.

Dean pointed at the door. "Is that the, uh, portal?"

"Yep," said Jack. "That it is. Want to see?"

"No, thanks," said Dean. "So, you guys professionally hunt ghosts?"

"Well, we're inventors," said Maddie. "We made all of this equipment."

"I see," said Sam. "Well, thank you very much. That's all we needed."

Dean and Sam helped themselves out of the Fenton house and down to the Impala. They climbed inside and began driving back to the motel.

"Well, I think we found the problem," said Dean.

"Yeah, but, I mean, 'ghost portal'?" said Sam. "'Ghost world'? There's no such thing. Is there?"

"No," said Dean. "But they built that portal thing a year ago, and that's when the shit hit the fan around here. I'd say that's what started causing all this ghost stuff. I say we destroy the portal, or close it, or whatever. Voila! Problem solved."

"I don't know," said Sam, frowning. "There seems to be more to it than that. Did you see how that Danny kid was acting? And his sister; they were both kind of nervous."

"Well, duh," said Dean. "The FBI is in their living room. Not to mention surrounded by ghosts every other day. Wouldn't you be nervous, too?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Sam.

"Come on," said Dean. "Let's find a way to get rid of that portal."

That night, Dean picked the lock of the front door of the Fenton house as Sam kept watch. As the door swung open, Sam and Dean rushed inside, closing it. They pulled their flashlights out along with their salt guns and snuck towards the basement lab. They approached the portal doors and found the keyboard next to the doors. Sam typed a few things until he had the portal apparently turned off. The doors opened to reveal a tunnel full of wires and buttons.

"This is the portal?" asked Dean. "Doesn't look like much."

"Well, it's off," said Sam. "It probably looks different when it's on."

"Alright, what do you think?" said Dean. "Shoot it?"

"Okay, there's no guarantee that would work, and then we risk waking everyone up," said Sam. "Let's just think this thing through first."

Sam stood staring at the portal, trying to come up with a plan. Dean walked into the tunnel, looking around for some sort of weakness, if there was one.

"You find anything?" asked Sam.

Dean turned towards Sam, raising his arm to lean against the wall. "Not yet." His hand pressed onto the wall, hitting a button. The machine whirred behind him, lighting up, and he turned to see the machine turning on. "Oh, hell."

The machine seemed to explode, enveloping Dean in a weird light.

"DEAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam watched as the portal seemed to explode around Dean, giving off an ethereal light. Sam shielded himself until the light faded. He glanced up to see Dean collapsed in the tunnel, which was now back to its original state.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, rushing over towards the tunnel. He knelt beside his brother, pulling him into his arms. "Dean, come on! Wake up!"

"Who's down there?" came the voice of Jack Fenton from upstairs. "Maddie, there's a ghost in the lab! Get the Fenton Peeler!"

"Seriously, what is with these people?" Sam muttered as he struggled to pull his brother into his arms. "I got you."

Sam pulled Dean, who was still unconscious, into his arms and ran up the stairs, darting out the front door. As he closed the front door, he heard Jack running towards the lab.

"I'll get him!" Jack yelled.

"Not without me, honey!" Maddie called as she followed him.

Sam hurried to get Dean into the passenger seat of the Impala, and dug the car keys out of Dean's jacket pocket. Sam ran around to the driver's seat, sliding in and turning on the engine. He peeled away from the Fenton house and drove back towards the motel, parking in front of their room.

"Dean?" asked Sam. He shook Dean in the passenger seat, but Dean was still out of it. "Damn it."

Sam got out of the car and pulled Dean into his arms. He rushed towards the motel room, unlocking the door and darting inside. He settled Dean onto his bed, taking off his leather jacket. He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. He came back to the bed and dumped it on Dean's face.

"What the—" Dean coughed as he sat up suddenly, eyes blinking away the water. He looked down at his wet shirt in confusion and then up at the cup in Sam's hand. "What'd you do that for?"

"Uh, hello?" said Sam incredulously. "Lab explosion, you passed out?"

Dean frowned. "Oh, yeah. So what happened?"

"Well, I had to get you out of there because the ghost hunters were about to head down there," Sam told him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know," said Dean.

Sam picked up on this immediately. Dean usually repressed everything and hid it all, including life-threatening pain. The fact that he was actually telling Sam that he didn't know if he was hurt…something was up. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Just what I said, I don't know," Dean snapped. "I feel…different. I can't really explain it."

"Where does it hurt?" asked Sam.

"No, no, it's not that it hurts," Dean clarified. "It feels…weird."

Sam frowned. "Explain weird."

"I just said I can't," sighed Dean. "I feel…empty."

Sam's eyes widened in alarm. "Empty? That can't be good."

"Well, not empty, empty," said Dean. "Just…I don't know what I mean."

"Do you think something happened to you when the portal exploded?" asked Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, gee, I hadn't thought of that, Captain Obvious. I thought it was just that time of the month."

"Shut up, wiseass," said Sam. "I'm trying to help you here. I mean, who knows what you were exposed to when that explosion happened."

"Whatever," said Dean. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Fine," said Sam. "I'll research ghost portals on the internet."

Dean pulled open the curtain on the shower, reaching out for his towel. He brought the towel to his face, dabbing the water off of him. He lifted his leg to climb out of the tub, but with his thoughts focused on what had happened earlier, he realized too late that he hadn't lifted his leg high enough and he would collide with the side of the tub. He brought the towel away from him quickly, looking down to catch himself when he found his leg on the floor on the other side of the tub.

_Huh,_ Dean thought, frowning. _I was sure I hadn't lifted it high enough. I mean, it's not like my leg could just move through a solid object._

Dean chuckled a little as he shrugged and proceeded to dry himself off. Once dressed, he exited the bathroom to find Sam at his computer, fast asleep. Dean walked over to the table, where Sam was laying his upper half in front of the laptop. He brought his hand up and flicked Sam's ear very hard.

Sam jolted up, eyes wide and a slight line of drool on his chin. "Wha—I'm not asleep!"

Dean laughed. "Could've fooled me. Come on, let's hit up a bar."

Sam stared at him, blinking to remove the sleep. "You're serious? After everything that happened tonight, you want to head to a bar?"

"Hey, we need money," said Dean. "What better way than to hustle some pool?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"That's more like it," said Dean, heading out the door to the Impala.

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, waiting for Sam to come out. After a few minutes, Sam walked out of the motel room and stopped, staring at the Impala with a confused look. Dean raised his hands at Sam in a 'come on' gesture. Sam looked over towards the office and back at the Impala, rolling his eyes. Sam walked over to the passenger door and climbed inside, staring out the passenger window and not talking to Dean.

_Well, two can play that game,_ Dean thought as he reached for the keys.

"Come on, Dean," Sam muttered. "Where are you?"

Dean froze and looked over at him. "Right here, dude."

Sam jumped and spun his head to look over at Dean. His eyes seemed to explore the entire space in front of the steering wheel. "Dean?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "What's your problem, man?"

Sam's jaw dropped as he seemed to stutter for words. "You haven't seen yourself lately?"

Dean gave a cocky smile. "I know I'm smokin' hot and all, but this is taking things a little far, Sammy."

"Dean, look at your hands," said Sam in exasperation.

Dean frowned, but looked down at his hands…which weren't there. In fact, his entire body seemed to be gone. But…he was right there. He could feel it! But his eyes told him that he wasn't there at all. "What the hell happened to my body?"

"I don't know, man," said Sam. "Are you really there?"

Dean reached forward and grasped the rearview mirror, moving it back and forth. "Looks like. I'm invisible?"

"What the hell…" muttered Sam. He reached out with his hand until he touched Dean's shoulder. "This is so freaky." He brought his hand away. "I think we just found out what the side effect of that explosion was."

"You gotta be kidding me," said Dean, staring at his hands. _This happened all of a sudden. I wonder if I can reverse it._ He began concentrating on reappearing.

"Either way," began Sam, "I'm gonna have to drive until we find a way to make you—" Sam broke off as Dean's body reappeared in the driver's seat, "—visible."

"I'm back!" said Dean. He looked at the dashboard of the Impala. "Don't worry, baby. I'd never let him drive you."

"Gee, thanks," said Sam. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't really know," said Dean. "I just concentrated, and it happened."

"I think it's time we get some help," said Sam.

"Bobby's?"

Sam nodded. "Bobby's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bobby opened his door, seeing Sam on the porch.

"Hey, Sam," said Bobby. He looked around the yard behind Sam. "Where's Dean?"

"Well, you see, that's the problem," said Sam. He looked at the empty space beside him. "Dean's standing right here."

"He is?" asked Bobby.

"Yep," came Dean's voice from the empty air. "I'm here."

Bobby's eyebrows raised. "He's invisible?"

"Not quite," said Sam.

Dean suddenly appeared out of thin air, closing his eyes in concentration. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, that's getting easier."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You know, it's you idjits' fault I have gray hair." He let them into the house, heading for the living room. "What happened this time?"

"We were investigating a haunted town, and then this ghost portal thing exploded—" began Dean.

"You idjits were messing with a ghost portal?" said Bobby, sounding angry.

Dean frowned. "You mean there really is such a thing as a ghost portal?"

"Of course there is. How do you think ghosts get into our world in the first place?"

"I just thought they were always here," said Sam.

"If that were true, the world would be full of ghosts of every person that ever died," said Bobby.

Dean frowned. "Then where the hell do they go?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "The ghost zone."

"The ghost zone?" asked Sam.

"When someone dies, their spirit is taken to the ghost zone by reapers," Bobby explained. "After spending a while there, they move on to either heaven or hell."

Dean tried to wrap his head around it. "So this…ghost zone…is purgatory?"

"As close to purgatory as you can get," said Bobby. "There are portals between the ghost realm and ours that allow ghosts to travel back and forth. Some are manmade—like the one you two tussled with—but most are natural." He looked Dean up and down. "You got any other symptoms?"

"Just the invisible thing," said Dean. "Where do we start?"

Bobby handed him a book. "Research."

The three split up, looking through their respective books. Bobby and Sam sat in the living room, and Dean was pacing in the kitchen. He was so engrossed in his research that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

Sam took a breath, looking up from his book for a break. Sam's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Dean…"

Dean didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"Look down," said Sam. Bobby looked up, and his jaw dropped also.

Dean looked up at Sam, frowning. "What?" Sam motioned towards Dean, and Dean shut the book, looking down at his legs. His jaw dropped also. His torso was sticking out of the kitchen table; he had walked right through it. Dean dropped the book, which fell onto the table with a thud. "What the—"

Dean turned in place, watching as his body moved through the table. He walked to his left until he no longer stood in the table. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"If I didn't know any better…" said Bobby, "I'd say you were a ghost."

Dean stared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm missing a crucial prerequisite to being a ghost. Like, say, dying!"

"Dean, you can disappear and reappear at will, and you can move through solid objects," said Bobby. "If that isn't a ghost, I don't know what is."

"So you think this explosion turned me into a ghost?" asked Dean.

"I don't think he turned into a ghost," said Sam. "As far as I can tell, you're still alive. You eat, you sleep, you have a pulse. I think this portal just gave you the…properties of a ghost."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying I have ghost powers?"

"You got a better idea?" said Sam.

"It's just freaking nuts!" said Dean.

Something began whining, and the brothers turned to see Bobby holding an EMF meter.

"I think Sam is right, Dean," said Bobby. He held up the lit up EMF meter. "You're lighting up Spook City." He turned the meter off.

"Great," said Dean. "Got any ideas?"

"No," said Bobby.

Dean turned and began to head back to the kitchen, but he felt awfully light. In fact, he couldn't even feel the thud of his feet on the floor. He was stopped when the top of the archway to the kitchen appeared in front of his face.

Dean sighed, not even turning around. "I'm floating, aren't I?"

"Yeah," came Sam's shaky voice.

Dean looked down toward his feet to see about four feet of empty air underneath him. He concentrated on getting back down, and he suddenly fell to the floor. As he straightened up, he looked up in shock at Bobby and Sam.

"I can fly?" said Dean skeptically. He looked down at his now earthbound feet and back up at them. He broke into a huge smile. "Awesome!"

As he spoke, a stream of fog came out of his mouth—as though the room were cold—but he was the only one. The house suddenly rocked around them, causing books to fall.

"What the hell was that?" said Bobby.

"Ah!" came a voice from outside. "A new ghost-child to hunt! Come out and face me, that I may add you to my collection!"

Dean exchanged confused looks with Sam. "What the hell?"

The three of them rushed outside to find a ghost hovering thirty feet above the junkyard.

"Oh, Lord," Dean muttered. "Look at him."

He had a battle suit on, a gun on his arm, and green flames for his hair.

"Ah-ha!" said the ghost. "The ghost-child emerges! Come, so that the mighty Skulker can vanquish you!"

Dean frowned. "Is he talking to me?"

"Who knows," muttered Sam, grabbing a salt gun. "But he's toast."

He pulled the trigger several times, but "Skulker" dodged every one. They even tried throwing iron, but it didn't work.

"Well, if the usual weapons don't work," said Dean, smiling, "time to try some unusual ones."

Dean squatted down and jumped into the air. He took to the sky, rising higher and higher. Apparently, flying came second nature.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Dean exclaimed as he soared towards Skulker.

Skulker raised his gun and pointed it at Dean. Dean froze as Skulker shot what looked like a green energy ball at him. The ball hit and sent Dean reeling back. He glared up at Skulker.

"Alright, that's it," muttered Dean, clenching his fists.

The next second, this white energy shot out of Dean in a circle from his middle. The energy covered him and as it faded, he changed. His regular clothes were replaced with what looked like a biohazard jumpsuit. It was black with a white stripe around his waist, a white collar, white gloves and white boots.

Dean looked down at his gloved hands in shock. "Son of a fucking bitch!" He stared at the jumpsuit in horror. "I'm wearing spandex!"

Another blast from the gun had Dean dodging and flying towards Skulker. He raised his fist back, nailing Skulker in the jaw. Skulker went flying.

Dean stared at his clenched fist. "I've got super strength! Nice!"

Skulker zoomed toward him, and Dean kicked him in the gut. Dean took a few hits but he gave more. Pretty soon, Skulker zoomed away.

"This isn't over, ghost-child!" Skulker called.

Dean dropped down to the ground with ease, looking at Bobby and Sam. "That was sweet! Did you see me kick his ass?" They were staring at him. "What?"

"Your face…" said Sam in shock.

"My face?" asked Dean. "Did that ghost bastard do something to my face?"

"Your eyes are green," said Sam.

Dean stared, waiting for something else. "Yeah…"

"No, I mean, like, lime green," corrected Sam. "Neon." He squinted his eyes, looking closer. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say they were glowing."

"Glowing?" asked Dean.

"And your hair," said Bobby. "It's white."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great, I got grandpa hair."

"No, not like that," said Sam. "It's like you dyed it white."

Dean moved to one of the junk cars, looking at his reflection in the side mirror. His hair was pure white, almost like snow, and his eyes really were glowing.

"Holy crap," said Dean. "I'm Cyclops' spectral twin."

"How did you change like that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Dean, looking down at his "costume." "It just happened." He looked once more at his reflection before facing Sam and Bobby. "I should so have a name."

"A name?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, you know, a superhero name," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, for now, just change back."

Dean clenched his fists and concentrated. The white energy shot out of him again and covered him, changing him back. Dean patted down his shirt, jacket and jeans before looking at his reflection to see green eyes of the non-glowing variety and sandy blonde hair.

"Thank God," said Dean.

They headed into the house and sat down.

"Man, what is happening to me?" said Dean. "I mean, invisibility, walking through walls, freaky spandex morph, flying, setting off EMF meters…" He trailed off, not even finishing his thought.

Sam looked up to see Dean staring into the kitchen, his mouth open. "Dean?" Dean plopped back against the back of the chair. "Dean?"

"You know, back at the Fenton house," began Dean, finally looking at Sam, "when that kid Danny walked into the room, the EMF meters went off." Sam's eyebrows raised. "I think someone's not telling us something."

"What does it mean?" asked Sam.

"It means we're heading back to Amity Park."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean raised his hand and knocked on the door, pulling it back quickly when it went _through_ the door. The door opened, and Danny Fenton stood there. Danny noticed the fact that the two "feds" were in jeans and jackets instead of suits.

"Do you need to talk to my parents again?" asked Danny.

"Actually, we're here to see you," said Dean. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," said Danny.

He let them in, and Dean looked down to see that his right hand had vanished. He quickly hid it behind his back as he heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Danny, who is it?" asked Jazz as she entered the room.

"The feds that were here a couple days ago," said Danny. "Said they wanted to talk to me."

"Okay," shrugged Jazz. She left.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Danny.

"This," said Dean. He pulled his invisible hand out and showed it to Danny. "And I think you know something about it."

Danny's eyes widened as he reached forward, grabbing Dean's hand and inspecting it. "Oh, wow." He looked up at Dean, eyes widening in realization. "You were in the lab when it blew, weren't you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Danny released Dean's hand and held up his own. It turned invisible in front of them. "Because the same thing happened to me last year."

Dean smiled a little. "I knew it!"

Danny's hand reappeared. "Have you figured out how to make it come back?"

Dean concentrated for a second, and his hand reappeared. "I just can't figure out how to make it stop disappearing in the first place."

"You'll figure it out," said Danny. "Takes some time to learn."

"So, you're a ghost superhero, too?" asked Dean.

Danny frowned. "What, you've never heard of the 'ghost boy'?"

"You mean what Skulker called me?" asked Dean.

Danny's eyes widened. "You met Skulker already?"

"Yeah, tried to 'hunt' me," said Dean. "Kept calling me 'ghost-child.'"

"Yeah, that's what he calls me, too," said Danny. "Anyway, I'm the ghost boy. I've been in the paper before. No one knows it's me, though. That's why the secret identity comes in handy."

"Secret identity?" asked Dean.

"You haven't morphed yet?"

"You mean that freaky jumpsuit switch with the hair and the eyes?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I change into that when I battle ghosts," said Danny. "Keeps the public from finding out who I am. I call it Danny Phantom." He laughed a little. "Get it? Fenton…Phantom."

"You call that a secret identity?" said Dean. "Changed your last name to something that sounds like your real name? I'm surprised no one's figured it out yet."

Jack suddenly jumped into the doorway of the kitchen, pointing a device at them.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Jack.

The device beeped as it pointed at Dean and Danny. "There are two ghosts in the room."

Jack looked up at the three of them and back at the device. "Suffering spooks!" He retreated back to his lab.

Danny pointed at the doorway. "That's why. What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam."

"You need a name then," said Danny. "How about Dean Phantom?"

Dean frowned in confusion. "I think I'm good as is, thanks."

It was Danny's turn to frown. "Then how will you keep a secret identity?"

"Whoa, whoa," said Dean. "I'm not staying like this. You do realize that, right?"

Danny shook his head. "There's no way to fix it. Trust me."

Dean stared at him for a while. "You're kidding me, right?"

Danny shrugged. "Afraid not."

"Well, that's just great," said Dean. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sam shrugged. "Head to Hollywood."

Dean looked at him. "Hollywood?"

"_Ghost 2: The Sequel_," said Sam.

Dean actually cracked a smile. "Good one, Sammy." He felt something shift inside him, and Sam and Danny seemed to grow taller for a moment. "Aw, hell." Dean looked down to see himself knee-deep in the floor.

"Yeah, that happened to me a lot, too," said Danny. "Here." He held his hand out to Dean while Sam held his hand out for Dean's other hand.

Dean grabbed each of their hands, but before they could help pull him out of the floor, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hide me!" Dean hissed.

Sam and Danny both stepped in front of Dean as Jazz came down the stairs.

Danny breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's okay. It's just my sister." He stepped aside to reveal Dean to Jazz.

"Dude!" said Dean. "What the hell?"

Jazz, meanwhile, was staring at Dean. "Wow."

"It's okay," said Danny. "She knows about me. And she's totally cool with it. Just like your brother is cool with it."

"In that case, a little help here?" said Dean, holding his hands up again. Sam and Danny both grabbed a hand and pulled Dean out of the floor. He put his feet on the floor, sighing in relief when they were solid again.

"Wait a minute," said Jazz, "he has ghost powers, too?"

"He was in the lab when it exploded on Tuesday," said Danny.

"Oh," said Jazz. "Why can't he control his powers like you can?"

"The same thing happened to me at first, Jazz," said Danny.

"Oh," repeated Jazz. "Is he gonna be your sidekick?"

"Whoa, hold on just a second," said Dean. "If I'm gonna be a superhero, I ain't anybody's sidekick! And second, I am not hanging around you people any longer than I have to."

"Why, are we that horrible?" said Danny.

"Maybe not, but your parents are a little mental," said Dean. Jazz and Danny looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Have you **seen** your father? What is with the spandex and the hyperactivity and the pulling a weapon out of nowhere all the time?"

Danny and Jazz exchanged glances and started to laugh a little.

"You know, it is a little weird," said Danny. "We'd just gotten used to it over the years, we never really notice it."

"But that's just who he is," said Jazz. "We've learned to embrace the quirk."

"Alright, so what now?" asked Dean. "If we can't reverse this whole thing, what do we do now? This whole 'ghost' thing is kinda weird."

"Did someone say 'ghost'?" said Jack suddenly, poking his head into the living room.

"No, Dad," recited Danny and Jazz together, sounding bored.

"Alrighty then!" said Jack, going back into the kitchen.

"First, we're gonna find somewhere a little more private to talk," said Danny.

"Alright, what powers have you gotten so far?" asked Danny when they were sitting in his bedroom upstairs.

"Well, the invisible thing, the moving through walls—" began Dean.

"Intangible," said Danny.

Dean looked up at him. "Intangible?"

"That's what it's called," explained Danny. "Becoming intangible. What else?"

"Uh, the flying thing," said Dean. "And the spandex-glowing eyes-white hair thing."

"That's called 'going ghost,'" said Danny.

"Going ghost?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Danny. "And that's all you've gotten so far?"

Dean looked up at him. "There's more?"

"Oh, yeah," said Danny. "You have a ghost sense. It alerts you to other ghosts."

"Ghost sense?" asked Dean. He thought back to when Skulker attacked. "Is that this, like, fog coming out of your mouth, like a cold room?"

Danny frowned. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It happened just before Skulker attacked, but I didn't know it meant anything," said Dean. "What else?"

"You have a ghost ray," said Danny. "It's an energy ball you can shoot out of your hands. You have a ghost shield. You have super strength—"

"That explains how I could hit Skulker so hard," said Dean.

Danny nodded. "You can overshadow people."

"What does that mean?" asked Dean.

"It means you can possess them," said Danny.

Dean chuckled. "Should've guessed."

"You also have a ghostly wail," said Danny.

Dean frowned. "And what exactly is that?"

"It's a sonic scream," said Danny. "But it takes a lot out of you. You can split yourself multiple times."

"Split myself?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, you can create copies of yourself to hit the ghosts from all sides," explained Danny. "I don't really know how to do that, though."

"Holy crap," said Dean. "That is a hell of a lot of powers."

"Well, what do you expect when your DNA is mixed with ectoplasm?" said Danny.

"I don't know," said Dean. "I just want to be able to go out in public without worrying about walking through walls or disappearing."

"Want to practice?" asked Danny.

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

Danny held his arms out. "I'm going ghost!"

Two white bands intersected his middle, one heading up his torso and the other down his legs. His jeans, white t-shirt and tennis shoes disappeared, and the black-and-white jumpsuit appeared. It looked exactly like Dean's, except there was a white 'DP' on his chest. His black hair turned white, and his blue eyes turned glowing green.

"You actually have a battle cry?" asked Dean skeptically.

Danny held out his hand. "Come on."

Dean looked warily down at his hand. "What?"

"I'm gonna take us to a secure location," said Danny. "To make sure we aren't discovered."

Dean looked over at Sam. "What about Sammy?"

"It's okay," said Danny. "We can take him with us."

Dean shrugged and grabbed Danny's hand, then grabbed Sam's hand in his free hand. Danny concentrated, and the three of them turned invisible and intangible.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Sam as Danny took to the air, dragging the two Winchesters behind him.

Once they were out of the Fenton house, the three of them turned visible as they flew over the city. Dean stared down in horror at Danny's legs…which had disappeared. Instead, it was more like a…tail. His legs looked like what all those cartoons of ghosts looked like.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked Danny.

Danny looked back at his 'tail.' "Oh, that's normal. It helps me fly."

"Is that gonna happen to me?" asked Dean.

"More than likely," said Danny.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. Where we headed?"

"We gotta pick some people up first," said Danny. "They're friends of mine. They can help. Then we're headed someplace safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**I'm sorry about any inconsistencies (don't know if i spelled that right) with the story line or powers. It's been a while since i watched the show.**

"And whose house is this?" asked Dean once they had touched down in a bedroom.

"My friend Tucker," said Danny. "He and my other friend are hanging out here." Danny morphed back to his street clothes. "Wait here."

Danny left the room, and Dean looked over at Sam with a grim face.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I don't want to be a freak the rest of my life," said Dean. "It's…weird."

Sam nodded. "Well, I'm a freak, too, remember? I'm right there with you."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, Ghost Man and his sidekick Psychic Boy."

Sam laughed as the door opened. Danny walked in with an African-American boy wearing a red hat and glasses. The other friend was a gothic girl with black hair wearing combat boots.

"Sam, Dean," said Danny. "This is Sam and Tucker."

"Sam, huh?" Dean asked the gothic chick.

"Yeah, that's gonna get confusing," said girl-Sam.

"I got it," said Dean. Danny and Tucker could see where he was going and tried to signal him to shut up. "We'll call you Samantha."

The next second, the girl had grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling his face down towards hers.

"You want to call me, what again?" she said, fuming.

"Nothing, never mind," said Dean quickly. "We'll call you Sam." She released him, and Dean looked at his brother. "We'll just call you Sammy."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Like you don't already."

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Tucker.

"I'll explain later," said Danny. "Dean, I need help."

"Help?" said Dean.

"I can't carry all of you," said Danny.

"I don't know how to change," said Dean.

"Just focus on what you were focusing on before," said Danny.

Dean looked at the floor, concentrating, but nothing was happening.

"You might want to say, 'going ghost,'" Danny supplied.

Dean glared at him. "I don't think so." He went back to concentrating.

"What is he—" Tucker began, but broke off.

The white bands had appeared around Dean. He looked up at a mirror to watch. One band moved toward his head and one moved toward his feet. His jeans and jacket changed to that jumpsuit. He watched as his sandy blonde hair changed to white, and his eyes began glowing.

"I swear, I still can't get used to that," said Dean.

"He's a ghost boy?" asked Sam.

Dean glared at her. "Boy?"

"Yeah, the portal exploded the other day, and he was there," said Danny.

"Cool!" said Tucker.

"Alright, Sam and Tucker with me," said Danny. "Sammy with Dean. Follow me."

Danny morphed to the jumpsuit, grabbed one of his friends in each arm, turned transparent—

_So, that's what intangible looks like,_ thought Dean.

—and flew up through the ceiling.

Dean turned to Sammy. "Ready?"

"Not sure yet," said Sammy, grabbing onto his brother's arm.

Dean laughed. "This has got to be the weirdest thing we've ever done."

Dean concentrated and looked down at his body to see it turn transparent. He looked next to him to see a transparent Sammy.

"Hold on," said Dean.

He launched himself into the air, and the two Winchesters flew through the roof and into the sky. Dean turned them tangible again as he spotted Danny further up, waiting for them. He turned and led them over the city.

Dean felt a tap on his arm and looked down at his brother. "What?"

Sammy just pointed at Dean's legs. Dean looked down to see that his legs had turned into that freaky ghost tail thing.

"Aw, great," mumbled Dean, turning his head back around.

They flew for about ten minutes before Danny flew them towards a forest. The five of them landed.

"Danny, what are we doing here?" asked Sam.

"We're here to help Dean," said Danny. "He's new to this, and you guys remember how rough it was at first. We need to help him get used to his powers."

"Ooh, training session!" said Tucker. "This'll be fun!"

"Oh, yeah," muttered Dean. "It's a blast."

"Okay," said Danny. "First off, let's practice the ghost shield."

"Okay," said Dean.

"Alright, I'll try to hit you with the ghost ray, and you try to deflect it," said Danny. He looked at the other three. "You guys might want to stand back."

Sam, Sammy and Tucker all stepped away.

Danny raised his hand and shot a green energy ball out of his hands. Dean held his hands up, and the energy ball hit him in the chest, sending him flying a few feet away.

"Okay, try blocking it this time," said Danny.

"I **was** trying," grumbled Dean.

He prepared himself again, glancing at Sammy out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was at a safe distance. Danny's eyes narrowed as he spotted this, and he generated another energy ball. This one hit Dean again, sending him to the ground. Dean immediately looked up to see Sammy still a safe distance away. Danny nodded, knowing what he would do next. As Dean stood up and faced him, Danny generated an energy ball and turned towards Sammy.

"What are you doing?" Dean exclaimed as Danny let the energy ball fly towards Sammy.

Dean ran towards Sammy, jumping in front of him and throwing his hands out. A green force field flew up in front of Dean, and the energy ball hit it and bounced off, hitting a tree. The shield disappeared, and Dean stared in amazement at his hands.

"See?" said Danny. "Just had to find the right trigger."

"So you tried to kill my brother?" said Dean, glaring at Danny.

"It wouldn't have killed him," said Danny. "Knocked him on his back maybe, but not kill him. I just needed you to think he was in trouble."

Dean raised his hands in front of him, flattening them so his palms faced forward. The green shield sprang up in front of him again, and he smiled.

"Nice!" said Dean. He let the shield disappear. "What's next?"

"Well, how about overshadowing," said Danny.

"That possession thing?" asked Dean. Danny nodded. "How?"

"You just phase into them," Danny explained.

"Phase?" asked Dean.

"The intangible thing," said Danny.

"Okay," said Dean. He focused, and became intangible and invisible. He then approached Sammy and walked right into him. He experienced a moment of dizziness before he put a hand to his head. "Whoa, that was weird."

"You're telling me," said Sam. She was staring up at Dean, and Dean realized he was taller than usual.

Dean put a hand to his head again, feeling the longer hair. He looked down to see Sammy's body on him. "Oh, man! This is so weird!" He noticed that his own voice was coming out of Sammy's mouth. He felt the hair again, disliking how it hung in his eyes. "Maybe I should get this hair cut while I'm in here."

"Oh, no, you don't!" came Sammy's voice. Dean felt a jolt, and he was expelled out of Sammy's body. He collapsed to the ground, looking up at his angry brother. Sammy shuddered. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Sammy," said Dean. "I couldn't resist."

"I'll let it slide this time since you were practicing," said Sammy. He looked at Danny. "Please tell me I don't have to be the guinea pig for any more powers."

Danny laughed. "You're safe…I think. Let's see…how about the ghost ray?"

"How do we do that?" asked Dean.

"You just focus all of your energy and your mind on releasing the energy out of your hands," said Danny. "Try it."

Dean faced a tree and raised his hand, willing something to happen. He could feel a little sweat accumulating on his forehead. "Nothing's happening."

"Concentrate," said Danny.

"I am concentrating," grumbled Dean. He finally dropped his hand.

"Well, it's okay," said Danny. "Not all ghost people have the same powers."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "There's more?"

"Only one," explained Danny. "He's my arch enemy."

Dean nodded. "Of course he is."

"He can duplicate himself, but I can't," said Danny. "And I have a ghostly wail. As far as I know, he doesn't. And there's Dani Phantom."

"Isn't that you?" asked Dean.

"No, Dani with one 'n' and an 'i,'" explained Danny. "She's a girl. Vlad—that's my arch enemy—cloned me, and that's why she has ghost powers also."

"This Vlad guy sounds charming," said Sammy.

"Ugh," said Sam. "He's absolutely horrible."

"Now wait a minute, you said duplicating?" asked Dean. Danny nodded. "I wanna try that."

"I don't know if you can do it," said Danny.

"You said so yourself that every ghost person develops different abilities," said Dean. "Let's see if I can do it."

"Alright," said Danny. "But to trigger it, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to use Sammy again."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Danny pointed to one side of the clearing. "Stand over there." Sammy complied. "Okay, Sam, stand over there." Danny pointed to the other side of the clearing. Sam complied also. "Okay, now, try to get to both of them at the same time."

Dean looked over at Sam and then at Sammy. He concentrated on getting to both, but nothing was happening, and he knew Danny wouldn't put them both in danger to help him. Dean looked down at his feet, defeated.

"Ow!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. Dean looked up to see her on the ground, holding her ankle.

Dean rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," said Sam. "I can't walk on it." While Dean was examining her ankle, she looked up at the others and winked. Sammy nodded, knowing what she was doing.

Danny walked over to Tucker and grabbed his shoulder, turning them both invisible so Dean couldn't see them. Dean stood up, pulling Sam into his arms.

"Thanks, Dean," said Sam. "I should probably get to the hospital."

Sammy suddenly grabbed his head. "Ah!" Dean's head snapped up to look at Sammy.

"Sammy!" called Dean.

"Dean…" Sammy mumbled as he fell to his knees. "My head…I think it's a vision!"

Dean looked from Sam in his arms, who needed medical attention, and Sammy his brother, who needed his help. He frantically looked back and forth until he felt something split inside of him. The next thing he knew, he was standing beside Sammy…and standing across the clearing with Sam in his arms.

Dean knelt next to Sammy. "Sam! You okay?"

Sammy smiled up at Dean. "Yeah, I'm good."

Dean glared at Sammy. "You were faking?"

"Had to get you motivated, didn't I?" said Sammy. He looked over at the Dean with Sam. "Good job."

Dean looked down at the Sam in his arms and dropped her, but not hard to enough to fall. Just enough to get his point across. "Very funny."

Danny reappeared with Tucker. "You did it! I don't believe it! You can duplicate yourself!"

Dean looked at himself across the clearing. "Yeah, I guess I can. Now what?"

Danny frowned. "What?"

"How do I get myself un-duplicated?" asked Dean.

"How should I know?" said Danny. "I've never done it."

"Some help you are," said Dean. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he opened them again, there was just one of him. "Thank God. We done yet?"

"I think so," said Danny. "The ghostly wail probably won't come until later."

"Okay," said Dean. "Then let's head back. Me and Sammy got a job to do."

"Okay," said Danny.

"Just one question," said Sam. She looked at Sammy. "What do you mean, a vision?"

Sammy and Dean exchanged weary looks.

"A long story for another day," said Dean.

Dean stood outside the Fenton house in his normal clothes as Sammy sat in the passenger seat. Sam, Danny and Tucker stood in front of him.

"Thanks, kid," said Dean, shaking Danny's hand. "I owe you one."

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny. "Here's my number. You need my help, call me."

"I'll do that," said Danny. "Thanks."

"See you around, Dean," said Tucker.

"You, too," said Dean. He turned and climbed into the Impala, pulling away from Amity Park.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The werewolf pinned Sam to the ground, raising his clawed hand into the air.

"Sammy!" Dean called. He flew over towards Sam, knocking the werewolf off of his brother. The werewolf rolled to the side, turning to face Dean. "Come and get it, Cujo."

The werewolf rushed toward Dean, but Dean threw his arms up, throwing up a ghost shield. The werewolf hit it and bounced off. Dean charged forward, pushing the werewolf into the trees. The werewolf pounced on Dean, who grabbed it by the arms and held them apart.

"Now, Sam!" Dean yelled, turning all of him but his arms intangible.

A shot was fired, and the bullet passed through Dean's chest and hit the werewolf in the heart. Dean let the werewolf drop as he became tangible again. Dean turned towards Sam.

"Nice shot," smiled Dean.

"Nice moves," said Sam. "Come on, let's get back to the motel. I'm beat."

Dean morphed back to his human half. "You think you're beat?"

They began walked back to the motel, which was just down the road.

"My aches have aches," said Dean.

"It's 'cause you're getting old," said Sam.

"You try being a werewolf's punching bag," complained Dean. "I think he broke my ribs."

They had reached the motel.

"Oh, what?" laughed Sam. "Super-duper-healing powers didn't come with the ectoplasm?"

"Dude, I'm not Wolverine," laughed Dean.

Sam pulled the room key out. "That's right. You're 'Ghost Man.'" He laughed. "Dude, you need to come up with a new name. Maybe…Specter Man."

Dean laughed as Sam unlocked the door. "Or the Human Ghost."

Sam laughed with Dean as he opened the door. Their laughter trailed off as they saw their father standing by the window.

"Dad?" said Dean.

"Hey, boys," smiled John.

Dean walked forward and hugged his father as Sam walked over. Dean broke away from John.

John looked at Sam. "Hey, Sammy. It's been a while."

Sam nodded. "Too long."

"Last time we saw each other, we had one hell of a fight," said John.

"Yes, sir," said Sam.

"It's good to see you again."

Sam hugged his father and pulled away.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" asked Dean.

"I have a case to discuss with the two of you," said John. He pulled out a small file and opened it. "The past month, I've noticed some stories about a ghost helping people."

Sam and Dean exchanged nervous glances.

"What's weird is the ghost is in multiple cities, so it doesn't seem like the typical haunting," said John. He pulled out an article and handed it to Dean. "Here, in Tulsa, a woman claimed she saw a man in a black-and-white uniform walk through a wall." He handed him another article. "And in Denver, a kid saw a ghost in black-and-white flying towards what he claimed was a man who had died ten years ago." He handed one last article to Dean. "And last week in Philadelphia, a county bus driver swore he saw a guy in that uniform grab a little girl from in front of his bus and fly away. Look."

Sam and Dean looked to see a photo next to the article. It was a picture of Dean in the jumpsuit, crouched in front of the bus with a girl in his arms. His back was to the camera.

"I told you he had a camera!" Sam hissed at Dean.

"What?" said John.

"Nothing," said Dean. "Uh, are you gonna hunt him down?"

"Yes," said John. "We need to figure out where he is."

Dean chuckled a little. "That shouldn't be too hard."

John frowned at him. "Why?"

"Dad, you might want to sit down for this," began Dean.

"Dean, you're not seriously gonna tell him," said Sam. "He'll freak."

"It's Dad," said Dean. "He'll be fine."

"Oh, yeah," said Sam. "I'm sure he'll roll out the welcome mat."

"What are you talking about?" asked John. Sam and Dean glanced at him for a moment.

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm not gonna hide from my family like Danny." Sam shrugged and nodded. Dean turned to his father. "We know what's happened with this ghost."

"You're already on the case?" asked John.

"You could say that," said Dean. "He was messing around with a ghost portal, and it exploded, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm. It gave him ghost powers. He's half-human, half-ghost." He hesitated. "And we know who he is."

"You do?" asked John.

Dean nodded. "Me."

John stared at Dean for a moment before laughing. He caught his sons' serious looks and stopped. "You're serious?"

Dean nodded. "Afraid so."

John watched him for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Dean shrugged and then morphed into his ghost form. "Pretty sure."

John stared in shock at the jumpsuit, white hair and glowing eyes. Then his mouth twitched at the corner. "Nice outfit."

Dean glared daggers at him. "It came with the powers."

"Got a name yet?" laughed John.

"No, I don't have a name yet," grumbled Dean, changing back to his human half.

John looked down at his research. "Well, that's one case solved." He picked up the papers and tossed them in the trash.

Dean's cell phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Dean, you gotta come quick!" yelled a boy.

"Whoa, whoa, who is this?" asked Dean. Sam and John perked up at his urgent tone.

"It's Tucker!" he replied. "Danny's in trouble!"

"What do you mean, he's in trouble?" asked Dean.

"There's a ghost after the town!" yelled Tucker. "It's too powerful! Danny needs your help!" The call was cut off suddenly.

"Tucker!" Dean yelled, but there was no response. He put his phone away. "I gotta go. Danny's in trouble."

"Trouble?" said Sam. "What kind of trouble?"

"Ghost trouble," said Dean. "I have to go right now." He began to turn towards the door to morph, but Sam caught his arm.

"We can help," said Sam.

"I don't want you hurt," said Dean.

John stepped forward. "We're hunters. Dealing with ghosts is what we do."

Dean smiled. "Alright, then. Let's go." They headed to the Impala. "You remember the way, Sammy?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Go."

Sam and John climbed into the Impala as Dean ran behind the motel. As Sam pulled out onto the road, they spotted Dean in his jumpsuit shooting into the sky.

John laughed as he watched his son above them. "This is so weird."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dean reached Amity Park just as the Impala drove into town. From his view from the sky, he could see the main problem. A knight with a purple-fire cloak on a horse was holding the residents of the town captive. And among them was Danny Phantom, held in place by glowing green shackles. Dean looked down to see a building falling towards the Impala.

"No!" Dean yelled.

He dove down toward the Impala, phasing through the roof and into the backseat.

"Hit the gas!" Dean said as he put one hand on the car door and one hand on the front seat.

He concentrated with all his might, and the car became intangible, along with the three of them. The building fell on them, but Sam sped through it until they came out the other side. Dean let go and slumped back onto the seat, tired.

Sam glanced back at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," breathed Dean. "That just took a lot out of me."

John looked back at him, frowning. "What is that?"

Sam turned to see John pointed at Dean's chest. On the black jumpsuit was a white 'GH.'

Dean laughed a little. "I figured if I was gonna make my debut, I'd better have a name."

Sam frowned. "When did you do that?"

"Made a stop on the way here," explained Dean.

"So what does 'GH' stand for?" asked John.

"Ghost Hunter," said Dean. Sam and John chuckled. "Seemed to fit."

"You see what was going on?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean. "Some medieval ghost on a horse. He's got Danny." He looked at his father. "You need a low-down?"

"Sam filled me in," said John.

"Alright," said Dean. "I'll hit him head-on, provide a distraction. You two free Danny."

"Got it," said Sam.

Dean flew up through the roof and towards the fight. He approached the knight.

"Hey, Sir Spooks-a-lot!" Dean called.

The knight turned to him. "How dare you approach the Fright Knight!"

Dean stared at him for a second. "Yeah, okay." He charged forward, hitting the ghost over and over. He glanced down to see his father and brother trying to untie Danny. He needed to distract the ghost. "Come on, pal!"

The Fright Knight pulled out a flaming sword.

"Now, why didn't I get one of those?" said Dean.

The Knight lunged with his sword, and Dean dodged, flying around him. While the Knight had his back turned, Dean concentrated and zapped another one of him down to where his family was.

John looked up at him as he popped out of thin air. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," said Dean. He looked up to see himself fighting the Knight. He began to approach Danny to help.

"No!" Danny warned. "Don't come closer!"

Dean froze. "Why not?"

"The chains," said Danny. Dean looked down at the glowing green metal. "Ectoranium."

Dean frowned. "Ecto what?"

"Ranium," breathed Danny. He looked like he was about to pass out. "It's an anti-ghost element." He glanced up at the fight above them, wincing as he did so. "You can't help me. Go."

Dean seemed to stutter. "But—"

"They can get me out," said Danny, motioning to John and Sam. "Go!"

Dean looked back up at himself with the Fright Knight and turned to leave.

"You have to get his sword away from him," said Danny.

Dean nodded and took to the sky again. He turned invisible and approached the fight.

Knowing his other half was coming to help, Dean punched the Fright Knight, drawing his attention towards him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" said the Fright Knight.

He was suddenly pinned in place, his arms glued to his sides. He looked down to see a ghost shield wrapped around him. Dean looked over to see himself turn visible.

"Nice shot," said Dean.

"Get his sword!" called Dean. "That's the only way to stop him!"

As Dean dove for the sword, the Fright Knight sent his own shield out, breaking Dean's. He hit Dean, sending him into his counterpart. When the two hit, they fused back into one. Dean glared up at the ghost.

"What are you going to do now?" said the Fright Knight. "There's only one of you."

"Make that two!" yelled Danny.

Dean looked down to see Danny flying up to join him. The two of them faced the Fright Knight.

"Get him," said Danny.

The two of them charged the Fright Knight, Danny using his ghost ray and Dean using his duplication. Dean used four of him to distract him while Danny shot a ghost ray at the sword. It flew out of his hand and to the ground. The Fright Knight yelled in anger as Danny pulled out a Thermos.

"What the hell?" said Dean. Danny pushed a button on the side of it, and the Fright Knight was sucked into the Thermos. "A Thermos? That's your containment unit?"

Danny gave him a look. "My dad."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Dean and Danny landed and helped release the hostages. Tucker and Sam ran over to the two of them, along with John and Sammy.

"That was awesome!" said Sam. She looked down at Dean's uniform. "What's with the 'GH'?"

Dean looked down at his insignia and back up at the three teenagers. "I gave myself a name. Figured it was smart considering I was officially saving the day."

"What'd you come up with?" asked Tucker.

"Ghost Hunter," said Dean.

"I like it," said Danny. "If anyone asks, I'll spread it around."

"Oh, gee, thanks," said Dean. "Well, we gotta go."

"Thanks for helping," said Danny, shaking Dean's hand.

"You're welcome," said Dean. "Now we're even."

Once they had driven back to their motel, Sam, Dean and John had settled in the room for the night. Dean watched his father and brother discussing the hunt they just went on.

"That was the craziest thing I've ever seen," said John.

"Tell me about it," said Sam. He began laughing.

"What?" asked John.

Sam looked at him. "Did you ever think your son would grow up to be a superhero?"

The three of them began laughing.

"Yeah, that's definitely weird," said Dean. He blinked a few times, feeling slightly light-headed. _Huh, that was weird._

"At least you didn't get caught in a marine biology lab explosion," said Sam. "We could've been gotten stuck with Aquaman."

The three of them laughed again.

Dean felt this lightness creep into him, almost as though he were drunk.

_What is happening to me?_

He shook his head and climbed to his feet, thinking a glass of water would do him good. As he headed for the kitchen, the wave of dizziness grew. His feet stumbled into one another, and he caught himself on the doorway.

"Dean?" asked Sam, turning to look at him.

Dena tried to pull himself up straight. "'M fine, S'mmy…"

"Dean?" asked Sam as he got up and walked over to Dean.

"'S okay…" mumbled Dean as his drugged state grew. He fell to his knees, slipping down the wall.

"Dean!" Sam called as Dean's eyes rolled up into his head. He reached forward and caught his brother as he fell to the floor. He held his brother in his arms, shaking him. "Dean? Dean!" Dean lay unconscious. Sam felt his father approaching them. "Something's wrong! We gotta get him out of here!"

"He's not going anywhere," growled John.

Sam frowned and looked up to see his father swing a punch at him…darkness ensued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Dean's eyes flew open, and he looked around at his surroundings. He was strapped to an exam table in a dark room. He was wearing hospital scrub pants, but no shirt or socks. He struggled with the restraints on his wrists and ankles, but they wouldn't budge.

_Alright. No big deal. I'll just phase through them._

He began to turn intangible, but felt a shock rip through him. He yelled in pain and stopped the change. The shock immediately stopped.

"Okay, maybe not," Dean muttered.

"Dean."

Dean looked over towards the wall on his right. His father stood there.

Dean let out a breath in relief. "Thank God. What nabbed me? Did you get 'em?" John just stood there. "Dad?"

John began walking towards Dean. There was a strange look on his face that Dean had seen before all the time but couldn't place at the moment.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Dean. John reached toward the small table next to the one Dean was on. He picked up a scalpel. "What're you doing?"

John finally looked up at his son. "Seeing what makes you tick."

Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the look on his father's face: that of a predator faced with his prey.

"Dad…" said Dean. John approached the table and lowered the scalpel. "Dad, stop." John placed the scalpel on Dean's chest. "Dad, no!"

John pressed the scalpel into Dean's skin, ripping a yell from Dean's throat. As blood pooled on Dean's chest, John sliced from Dean's clavicle to his umbilical. Dean yelled in pain as John began to peel the skin away.

Sam came to and jumped to his feet, steadying himself against the table. His head spun a little from that punch that his father threw.

Sam's eyes widened. _Dad! Dean!_

He looked around, but couldn't see Dean or John anywhere.

_What the hell is going on? Why would Dad want to hurt Dean?_

He moved around the motel room, looking for some kind of clue as to what was going on. As he passed the door, he faintly smelled a familiar odor.

_I know that smell…_

He bent down by the door, putting his fingers in a yellow powder at the door. He brought it up to his nose, smelling rotten eggs.

"Sulfur…" said Sam, digging in his pocket for his cell and dialing a number. "Bobby, I need help. Dad's possessed."

Dean's head fell back onto the table as he sucked in great lungfuls of oxygen. John had finally let up from slicing into his torso. Blood was all over the exam table and all over Dean, and Dean's skin stung as it just hung from his muscles. His entire chest had practically been flayed alive.

Dean felt very drowsy from the blood loss. He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. A sudden shock tore through his body. He yelled in pain as his back arched off the table, causing more blood to pour out of his chest.

"Change," John commanded.

Dean could hardly concentrate on anything but the pain.

"The pain will only go away when you change," John said.

That broke through to Dean, and he immediately morphed to his ghost form. The pain instantly stopped. Dean looked down to see his chest had healed. The hospital pants had changed into the pants of the jumpsuit. He could imagine his hair was now white and his eyes glowing.

"Oh, good," said John, sounding mildly pleased. "It worked." Dean heard the scrape of metal against metal, and he looked over to see John placing the bloody scalpel back on the instrument table. "Now I can start in all over again."

"Dad, please," begged Dean. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a monster," said John. "Maybe only half monster, but you're not human anymore. You have no right to live."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I knew it. You just accepted this whole thing. You never yelled at me for being so careless. I should've known it was all an act." John picked up a syringe. "But I'm still me. You can't do this. I'm still your son."

John filled the syringe with liquid from a bottle, whose contents were glowing green.

_What the hell is that? _Dean wondered.

John walked over to Dean, glaring at him. "You are no son of mine."

John lowered the syringe to the inside of Dean's elbow.

"Dad, please!" pleaded Dean. He tried to flinch away from his father, but the restraints held him tight. "No!" John poked the needle into his skin and his vein. "Stop! Please!" John pushed the plunger, emptying the vial of glowing green liquid—

_Ectoranium,_ Dean realized.

—into his bloodstream.

"NO!" Dean screamed as seizures wracked his body.

His muscles convulsed on the table, and his head snapped back and forth as his body seemed to burn from the inside out.

"How long do you think he's been possessed?" asked Bobby as they drove through town.

"Probably since before he got here," said Sam. "I don't know how we're gonna find them."

"Just relax, Sam," said Bobby. "We'll find them."

Sam winced, putting his head in his hand. "I hope so."

"We'll find a way," said Bobby. "It's a demon, so there's gotta be signs, omens."

"Yeah, um…" began Sam, rubbing at the ache behind his eyes. "Electrical shortages…lightning storms…uh…gosh…"

"You okay?" asked Bobby.

"I think…" began Sam, grabbing his head. "I think I'm about to have a vision."

A flood of pain exploded in Sam's head as his vision went white. The next thing he saw was a dark room with Dean lying on a table in the middle of it. Dean was bare-chested, white-haired, and wearing the jumpsuit pants. John approached the table, holding up a syringe.

"Had enough yet?" asked John. Dean glared weakly up at him, jaw clenched. "Change back."

"No," said Dean.

John raised a red hot fire poker, aiming it at Dean's chest. "Change back." Dean just stared at him. "Very well. Have it your way."

John placed the burning metal to Dean's abs, and Dean screamed as smoke curled from his skin. John pressed down, and the poker slid into Dean's skin. Dean screamed louder, throwing his head back. The white bands burst out as Dean morphed. The white hair turned dark blonde, and the jumpsuit turned to scrub pants. John removed the fire poker as Dean was changing. Dean's torso was completely healed.

"There," said John with a slight—not amused—smile. "Was that so hard?"

Dean looked up at John, tears in his eyes. "Dad…please…"

"Quit begging," barked John. "It's embarrassing."

A tear fell down Dean's face. "Why, Dad?"

"Because you deserve it," said John, leaving the room.

Dean closed his eyes in anguish as John closed the door. John walked over to a man in coveralls.

"How's he doing?" asked the man.

"I think I broke him," said John. "He's crying for his daddy."

The two men laughed.

"You gonna give me a shot?" asked the man eagerly.

"No," said John. He blinked, and his eyes turned yellow. "This is personal."

John's eyes turned back to normal as he grabbed a gun and headed back into the room. A gunshot rang out, and Dean screamed in pain.

"Sam!"

Sam's eyes snapped open, and he looked up to see Bobby shaking him. They had pulled over onto the side of the road.

"I saw Dean," said Sam. "The Yellow-Eyed Demon is possessing Dad, and he's torturing Dean." He looked up at Bobby sadly. "Dean thinks it's Dad."

"Did you see where?" asked Bobby.

"I think so," said Sam. "There was another demon there. He was wearing a uniform for Bentley's Furniture Warehouse in Chicago."

Dean looked up at his father, his eyes blurring as he felt moisture on his face. "Why, Dad?"

"Because you deserve it," spat his father with hate in his eyes. He turned and left the room.

Dean closed his eyes as the tears flowed freely.

_It's true. It's all true. He's trying to kill me. He hates me._

Part of Dean couldn't blame him. After all, John was a hunter and Dean was half ghost. He just couldn't believe John would go after his own son.

_Sammy was right. I shouldn't have told Dad._

As the tears fell more, Dean turned to his one last hope.

_I wish Sammy was here._

He heard the door open, and the trembling set into Dean's body. He refused to look up at his father's face. A gunshot sounded, and Dean felt a bullet tear into his right shoulder. His eyes flew open as he yelled in pain.

"Look at you," said John. "You're pathetic, disgusting…an evil, supernatural monster."

Dean looked up at his father, not even bothering to plead anymore. It wouldn't do him any good. John put the gun down and pulled out a set of pliers. Dean whimpered as John approached him.

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam pulled up to the warehouse. "I think we should hit him with holy water first…to show Dean that it wasn't Dad."

"Good choice," said Bobby. "Let's go."

Dean morphed once again after John had pulled the majority of his fingers and toes off. Dean was once again in ghost morph, and everything was healed.

_I can't do it again. Every time I heal myself, he starts over. If I don't morph, it'll be over sooner._

Dean looked up to see John with the scalpel again.

"Now that I've seen how your human half works," said John, raising the scalpel, "let's check out the ghost half."

"No," croaked out Dean. "Not again, please." John walked up to the table, lowering the blade. "Leave me alone! No! Please!" John sliced into Dean's chest, blood flowing freely. "Ah! No!"

Dean yelled in pain as John dissected him. Finally, unconsciousness claimed him.

Sam crept to the inner room, spotting the man in his vision. Sam quickly recited the exorcism ritual under his breath. A cloud of black smoke poured out of his mouth. Sam rushed to the door as Bobby followed. They burst into the room, and John turned towards them, hands covered in blood. Dean was passed out on the table.

_Dammit,_ Sam thought. He glared at John as his eyes turned yellow. "You son of a bitch."

Yellow-Eyes shrugged with a smile. "I'm a demon. What do you really expect?"

Sam charged forward, spraying him with holy water. Yellow-Eyes yelled as smoke flew. Bobby grabbed him and dragged him out the door to the devil's trap they had drawn.

Sam rushed towards Dean, grabbing his shoulders. Dean's chest was cut open, blood still flowing from it.

"Oh, God, Dean," said Sam. He ripped off his jacket and pressed it to Dean's chest, tying the sleeves behind Dean to keep it in place. Sam rushed to the restraints, opening them. Dean's head moved from side to side as he began to rouse. Sam rushed back to him. "Dean?"

Dean jerked in Sam's arms, trying to pull away from the hands touching him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "It's me! It's Sam!"

Dean's eyes flew open, he spotted Sam and immediately launched himself into Sam's arms.

"Sammy!" said Dean. "You're here. Sammy."

"It's okay, Dean," said Sam. "I gotcha. He can't hurt you."

Dean stiffened in Sam's arms, and he pulled away from Sam, looking around. "Where is he? Is he here? Did he leave? Did you get him?"

"He's gone, Dean," said Sam.

"Why would he hurt me, Sammy?" asked Dean as tears fell down his face. "Why would Dad hurt me?"

Dean immediately went limp in Sam's arms from the blood loss.

"Dammit," said Sam.

He tucked the jacket tighter over the massive wound and gathered his brother in his arms. He rushed out the door to see Bobby hauling a semi-conscious John to his feet.

"The demon ran quick," said Bobby. "Didn't want to stick around."

Sam looked down at Dean in his arms. "What are we gonna tell Dean now?"

John moaned as he struggled to his feet. "What the—" He looked down at his hands covered in Dean's blood. His eyes widened as he seemed to remember everything. He looked up at the pale Dean in Sam's arms. "Oh, my God. Dean."

He began to rush towards Dean, but Sam backed away.

"I don't think that's smart," said Sam. "He still thinks it was really you."

John looked down at his hands. "I can't believe I did this."

"It wasn't you," said Bobby. "But Dean's not gonna understand that. The demon wanted Dean not to trust you. You understand?"

John solemnly nodded. Sam rushed out to the Impala, getting into the backseat and laying Dean across it with his head on Sam's legs. John got into the passenger seat as Bobby got behind the wheel and began driving.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" asked Bobby.

"No hospitals," said John.

"He's bleeding out," said Bobby.

"If they discover something about him, we're in trouble," said John. "Not to mention he's in his ghost form." He looked worriedly back at Dean. "I just don't know what to do."

"In my vision, each time Dean would change from one form to another, he was healed," said Sam. "We just gotta wake him up long enough to change back and he'll be fine."

John looked back at him. "So, let me get this straight. I disappear for a year, and Dean gets ghost powers and you get psychic powers?"

"Not now, Dad," Sam snapped, pressing the jacket harder onto Dean's chest. Dean unconsciously winced in pain.

Before long, they had arrived at the nearest motel. Dean was still out. Sam pulled Dean into his arms and got out.

"Hold the jacket on him," said Sam, not caring who did it.

Bobby rushed to get them a room as John held his hand on the jacket. Sam stood by the doors, waiting for the key to a room.

"Come on, Bobby," muttered Sam. He felt a shift in the weight of Dean's body and looked down to see Dean waking. "Dean?"

Dean moaned, clutching Sam's shirt. "S'mmy…"

"Hey, wake up for me," coaxed Sam.

Dean pried his eyes open, looking up at Sam. Unfortunately, John was also in his field of vision.

Dean jolted in Sam's arms. "No!" He struggled violently, bringing Sam to his knees. Dean grabbed at Sam's shirt, trying to get away from John. "Get away! Leave me alone!"

John seemed at a loss for words. He just stood there, frozen in place and staring at his broken eldest son.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Dean as Dean clung to Sam. Sam looked apologetically up at John and motioned for him to hide behind the Impala. Dean wasn't just shaking in Sam's arms; he was trembling.

"Hey, Dean," soothed Sam. "It's okay. He's gone. He's not here."

"You s-sure?" asked Dean, still clinging to Sam in a death grip.

"Positive," said Sam.

Dean relaxed his grip slightly. "Don't want him to hurt me anymore."

"He won't," said Sam. "I promise."

Dean's arms fell, and Sam pulled him away to see that he had passed out again.

Sam looked up at John. "Where's Bobby?"

"Here," said Bobby. He unlocked a room two doors down.

Sam scooped Dean into his arms, rushing into the room. He lay Dean down on one of the beds, pulling the jacket away to assess the damage.

"Oh, my God," said Sam.

Dean's entire chest was mutilated; there wasn't an unblemished area anywhere. Sam could even see his ab muscles.

"Dean, what did he do to you?" muttered Sam. Bobby appeared with a needle and stitching thread and some gauze. Sam grabbed the needle. "Sorry, Dean."

Sam went to work, stitching where he could and taping gauze over the areas too big to stitch up. Bobby placed a cool washcloth on Dean's forehead for the fever.

"Now we wait," said Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two hours later, Dean began twitching. Sam could see him about to roll and rip his stitches, so he got up and put his hands to Dean's shoulders. At the restraint, Dean began to protest.

"Dean, it's Sam," said Sam clearly. "You're in a motel room. It's over." Dean calmed down as he opened his eyes. "You have to stay still or you'll rip your stitches." Dean nodded, looking around for John. "He's not here. He's gone."

In truth, John and Bobby were waiting in the bathroom for Dean to go back to sleep. He seemed comfortable with Sam around.

"Listen," began Sam. "You're losing a lot of blood. We need you to morph so you can heal."

"No," said Dean insistently.

"Dean, you damn near got flayed alive," said Sam. "I know it'll take a lot of energy, but you have to."

"No," said Dean. "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"He wanted me to," said Dean. "So he could start all over. If I change, he'll hurt me."

"He won't ever again. I promise."

Dean began crying. "I can't."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. You don't have to. Just try and get some rest."

Dean nodded as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Bobby opened the bathroom door, and he and John walked into the room. "What now?"

"I got an idea," said Sam.

*************SN*******************************

Dean struggled to wake up, fighting off the delirium. He opened his eyes, feeling the blood loss. He could hardly move, he was so weak.

"Dean?" said Sam.

Dean looked over to see Sam sitting on the other bed. His vision blurred, and he blinked it away.

"Sam," croaked Dean.

"How do you feel?" asked Sam.

"'M tired," moaned Dean.

"You're bleeding out, Dean," said Sam. "Please morph. You'll be healed."

Dean's heart began to race. "No."

"Look, Dean, he's gone. Bobby and I are here, and we'll protect you."

Dean glanced over at the other side of the room to see Bobby with a shotgun.

"The two of us will stand guard and keep you safe," said Sam. "And I promise you won't get hurt."

Dean watched as Bobby stood on one side of the bed, shotgun held at the ready. He looked back over at Sam. "But…"

"Dean, I wouldn't lie to you," said Sam. "I'm watching out for you." He walked up to the other side of the bed, holding a shotgun.

Dean's hands clenched in the blanket on top of him. "But if he shows up—"

"He get s a heart full of buckshot," said Sam, cocking the gun. "No one messes with my brother and gets away with it."

Dean's eyes flew all around the room, searching for possible enemies. He looked up at Sam through eyes that were becoming increasingly blurry.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder in support. "I'm here, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and slammed his eyes closed. The white bands appeared as Dean morphed back to human form. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he checked under the gauze on Dean's chest; the skin was whole once again.

"That's good, Dean," said Sam. He looked down to see Dean's eyes still squeezed shut, his knuckles white as he gripped the blanket, his breaths coming in quick gasps. "Dean, he's not here. It's okay."

Dean took several breaths before squinting his eyes open. He peered around the room, seeing his father nowhere. He relaxed as his hands released the blanket. He looked up at his brother.

"Thanks, Sammy," said Dean. He slipped into sleep to allow his body to recuperate.

*****************SN*****************************************

"So when are we going to bring up the demon thing?" asked Bobby.

Sam looked toward the kitchen to make sure Dean didn't overhear. Dean had slept for five hours and had awoken hungry. He was still jumpy and nervous as hell.

"Tonight," Sam replied. "He's been tired all day, but we need to tell him tonight."

John walked into the motel room. "Where's my journal?"

"Kitchen table," said Sam dismissively. John walked through the kitchen door.

"I think you better tell him now," said Bobby quickly.

"Why?" asked Sam, frowning.

"Because Dean's in the kitchen," Bobby answered.

The next second, they heard a startled gasp as a chair fell over.

"NO!" Dean cried.

Sam and Bobby rushed into the kitchen to see Dean on his back on the kitchen floor, trying to get away from John, who stood by the door. John was baffled as to what he should do. He wanted to comfort his son, but he knew if he tried, Dean would get more hysterical. Sam rushed over towards Dean.

"No, get away!" Dean yelled, still staring at John. "Leave me alone!"

Sam knelt next to Dean, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Dean, it wasn't Dad!"

"No, don't hurt me!" Dean yelled as he scrambled in Sam's arms.

"Dean, Dad was possessed!" Sam yelled, trying to get through to him.

Dean froze for a moment, looking up at Sam through wet eyes. "What?"

"Dad didn't torture you," said Sam calmly. "It was the Yellow-Eyed Demon. He was possessing Dad since he got here. The demon tortured you. Dad isn't possessed anymore. The demon ditched us when we showed up at the warehouse."

Dean looked over at his father, eyes wide and confused. John flashed him a reassuring smile, hoping to get back in Dean's good graces. Dean's body tensed momentarily as he looked at John. After a while, he looked up at Sam and back at John. Dean visibly relaxed.

"Thank God," said Dean shortly. "You sure the demon's gone?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well…that's good," said Dean as he sat up. "Uh…sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, it's no problem," said John, grateful that Dean wasn't scared of him anymore. "I understand."

Dean nodded quickly, looking anywhere but at his father. "Okay."

John left the room with Bobby, and Sam helped Dean up into another kitchen chair.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sam.

Dean had been staring at the kitchen door his father had just disappeared through. He jolted a little as he looked up at Sam. "Yeah, fine."

**Meanwhile, one traumatic meeting earlier…**

Dean had been sitting at the kitchen table eating a small lunch when the kitchen door had opened. Dean looked up to see John walking through the door.

_No…_ Dean thought. _Sammy promised…_

Dean inhaled sharply as he struggled to get away from his torturer. The chair he was sitting in fell over as he tried to pull away.

"NO!" Dean cried as he tried to crawl on his back away from John. John had frozen at the door, staring at Dean in indecision. Sam and Bobby rushed into the kitchen, and Sam came over and knelt next to Dean. Dean, however, only had eyes for John. "No, get away! Leave me alone!"

Sam wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Dean, it wasn't Dad!"

"No, don't hurt me!" yelled Dean, struggling in Sam's arms. _How can Sammy not see? He's standing right there!_

"Dean, Dad was possessed!" Sam yelled.

Dean froze when he heard that. _No, that can't be. I was with him that whole time. It was him. I'm sure of it._ He looked up at Sam, his eyes blurry with unshed tears. "What?"

"Dad didn't torture you," said Sam calmly. "It was the Yellow-Eyed Demon. He was possessing Dad since he got here. The demon tortured you. Dad isn't possessed anymore. The demon ditched us when we showed up at the warehouse."

Dean looked up at John with wide eyes. _Oh, yeah, you keep buying that lie, Sammy. It's exactly what Dad wants you to think. I know how he really feels…He hates me._

John smiled knowingly down at Dean, and Dean realized that John knew he was getting away with the whole thing. But in that smile, there was also a warning. John was dangerous and would do anything to stop his secret from getting out.

_If I don't play along, he'll hurt me again,_ thought Dean. He glanced up at Sam, realizing his worst nightmare. _Or worse…he'll hurt Sammy._ Dean looked up at John again, realizing what he had to do.

Dean tried to make himself seem to relax in relief. "Thank God." He knew his voice sounded tense, so he tried to calm his vocal cords as much as he could. _Alright, now what would Dean the hunter do next? Make sure the threat is gone. _"You sure the demon's gone?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Dean pulled himself into a sitting position. "Well…that's good." _Oh, right, add an apology. _"Uh…sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, it's no problem," said John with a smile. "I understand."

_Oh, good,_ thought Dean. _I'm playing along. He's buying it._

Dean looked down at his feet, nodding quickly in agreement. He was trying to hide his eyes from John, because he knew the look in his eyes would give him away. His father had raised him, and knew him way too well. "Okay."

Bobby and John left, and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief under his breath. Sam helped him up to another chair. Dean looked up at the kitchen door, watching to see if John would return. Sam was staring at him and could tell something was up.

_Damn that intuitive brain,_ Dean thought.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Sam.

Dean jolted himself away from his stare and looked up at Sam. "Yeah, fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

John sat down at the diner booth across from Sam and Bobby. Dean was currently in the bathroom.

"Is it just me or is something up with Dean?" asked John. "Besides him trying to get over this whole thing. Something's still up with him."

"You know, I've been noticing that, too," said Sam. "The past two days…I mean, it's like something is still bothering him, but he's trying to hide it."

The three of them shut up as Dean came back to the booth. Dean glanced at John before edging into the booth, giving enough space in between him and his father.

"Hey, Dean," said John. "How are you?"

Dean braced his elbows on the table in front of him, staring at his hands. "Fine."

"That's good," said John. He looked over at Bobby and Sam, not sure how to proceed. "So…ghost powers treating you good?"

Dean seemed to flinch as he nodded. "As good as ever."

John studied his son's face, finally realizing what was wrong and what he had to do.

***********SN**********************

Sam and Dean sat on the motel beds, cleaning weapons. It seemed to ease Dean as he focused on his task. John walked into the motel room.

"Hey, Dean," said John.

There was a clatter as Dean jumped and dropped the weapon in his hand. He snapped his head up and looked at John.

"Hey…Dad," said Dean. He looked down at the weapon on the floor, not moving to pick it up.

John sat down next to him, and Dean tensed. "So…ghost powers, huh?" Dean continued to stare at his feet. "How could you be so careless?"

Dean and Sam looked up at John, Dean's eyes wide and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What?" said Dean shakily.

"What?" said Sam shrewdly.

"I thought I taught you better than that," said John. "You should have been looking out for yourself. You should've been looking out for your brother. But you go off and mess with a ghost portal. What if you or Sam had been hurt?"

Sam opened his mouth in anger. "Dad, don't you think that's a little—" Dean suddenly threw himself at John, wrapping his arms around him. "—rude?"

"I'm sorry," said Dean in a shaky voice, breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry, Dad." Sam could see tears on Dean's face. "I thought it was you."

Sam's jaw dropped in surprise.

John held his son tight. "It's okay, Dean. I know, I know."

"Is the demon really gone?" asked Dean.

"Hey, I'll drink an entire gallon of holy water right now if you want," said John.

Dean shook in John's arms as he let out a laugh. He pulled away from his father, wiping quickly at his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you go wash up for dinner?" said John.

Dean nodded and walked into the bathroom, his body so much more relaxed now.

"How did you do that?" asked Sam in awe.

John smiled. "I could tell he still thought it had been me. Then I remembered you telling me the demon had accepted the whole ghost thing right off the bat. I knew that to get through to Dean, I had to act like myself."

Sam smiled. "Now we just need to get him to open up."

They had tried over the past two days to get Dean to talk about his ordeal, but Dean would just grow silent until they left it alone. If Dean didn't talk through his problems, he would eventually shut down.

Dean walked back into the room, sitting down on the motel bed.

"Hey, Dean," said Sam. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Dean.

Sam took a deep breath. "About the warehouse."

Dean froze, avoiding Sam's eyes. "Nothing to talk about."

"Dean, you can't just shut yourself in," said Sam. "You need to talk to someone to deal with this."

"I am dealing with this," snapped Dean. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Sam took another breath to keep himself calm. "Okay. But you do know I'm here for you, right? If you need anything, you can count on me, alright?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"You're not alone, Dean," said Sam. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. Sam looked at John. "Well, at least he talked this time."

**************SN***********************

The next day, Dean sat on the bed, packing his bag. The three of them were headed for a hunt that night. Bobby had already gone back home. John grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

"I'll go get us dinner," said John. He went out to the Impala and pulled away from the motel.

Sam put his bag by the door as Dean stopped packing and stared uneasily at him. Sam walked over to the table and grabbed a book, heading for the kitchen.

"I woke up alone in that warehouse."

Sam stopped and looked back at Dean. He was staring at the wall across from him, breathing heavily. "What?"

Dean swallowed nervously. "I woke up strapped to that table."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized what Dean was doing. He slowly eased over next to Dean on the bed. Dean was gripping one of his shirts, giving away how hard this was for him.

"I figured I could phase through the restraints," Dean went on. "But when I tried, they shocked me. I was trapped." He took a deep breath. "Then Dad was there." He gave a small smile. "I was so relieved. You know, Dad was there. I'm saved. But then…he just stood there staring at me. That was when I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down, I knew…No father would just stand there when his son was in trouble."

Sam waited while Dean gathered himself.

"I kept asking him what was wrong," said Dean. "He just kept walking towards me. He picked up a scalpel and said he wanted to see what made me tick." His chin trembled as his eyes welled up with tears. "That was when the panic set in." He opened his mouth to go on, but his voice was all choked up. He bowed his head as the tears began falling.

Sam reached up and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, offering any comfort he could give. Dean raised his head and took a deep breath.

"He raised that knife…and cut my chest open…from my throat to my gut…and he…" Dean winced as more tears fell, "…dissected me."

Sam winced and closed his eyes, tears beginning to form in them. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"He sliced…carved…and tore me in ways that you…" He took a calming breath, "…until there was nothing left. And then, I was being shocked again. He said he would stop when I morphed. So I did, and the pain stopped. And suddenly, I was whole again…like magic…just so he could s tart in all over again." Dean took a deep breath as he let the tears fall. "He told me that I was a monster…that I deserved it…that I wasn't his son anymore."

Sam's heart clenched as the tears fell.

"And the only thing that kept me going…was knowing you were looking for me." Dean took a deep breath. "I just kept thinking, 'Sammy's coming for me. He still loves me.'"

Sam nodded. "Well, you're right about that."

Dean looked up at him with wet, miserable eyes. Sam pulled him into a hug as Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam just held Dean as he let his brother get all his tears out.

"This never leaves the room," Dean huffed out in Sam's ear.

Sam chuckled a little. "No problem."

Dean pulled away from Sam, wiping his eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Sam. He looked down at his hands and back up at Dean. "So, you wanna go get the rust out of those powers before we head out?"

"No," said Dean.

Sam looked at him. "No?"

Dean shook his head. "These powers are playing with fire…they're not natural. If I hadn't been using them in the first place, Yellow-Eyes never would have…" He shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Dean…" Sam began, "these powers are part of you…and you can't just cut that part off. If you don't deal with this, you'll never get past it."

Dean shook his head. "No."

Sam nodded. "Okay. You don't have to, it's okay." Sam stood and headed for the kitchen, stopping at the door. "We're hitting the road at nightfall."

Dean nodded, grateful Sam was dropping it. "Okay."

**************SN************************

Dean jumped out of the Impala, rushing to the trunk and opening it. He helped himself to his .45 loaded with silver bullets and a silver knife. Sam loaded up as well as John. They ran into the woods, looking for the shapeshifter.

They all crouched next to a bush. John motioned for them all to split up. Dean moved through the dark night, searching. After a few minutes, he came across Sam and John, who were shackled to two trees.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Typical._

Dean began moving towards them.

"Don't even think about it," came a familiar voice behind him.

Dean spun around, gun aimed, to find his father standing there. The shifter was in his father's form.

"Let them go," said Dean.

"Why?" said the shifter in John's form. "He hates you. They both do."

Dean smiled and tightened his trigger finger. "Nice try."

"You know about us, right?" said the shifter. "Which means you know we have a psychic connection to the person whose form we take. And trust me, that is one messed up head. He hates you."

Dean faltered, arms lowering slightly. "You're lying."

"Am I? Think about it." The shifter walked closer. "The way he looks at you…You have to admit. It fits. After all, he did torture you."

"He was possessed," said Dean, letting his arms begin to fall.

"Or is that what they want you to think?" said the shifter. He began circling around Dean. "There never was a demon. They want you dead. How about I return the favor?"

Dean looked up at the shifter and nodded.

"Dean, no," said Sam. "It's not true!"

The shifter walked up to John, raising a knife. Dean walked up behind the shifter to watch.

"Dean, don't listen to him!" said John.

"Dean!" Sam called.

Dean glanced over at Sam and gave him a wink. Sam frowned in confusion until Dean raised his knife. The shifter spun around, throwing Dean across the clearing. Dean hit a tree, collapsing to the ground. He looked up at the shifter.

"Fine," said the shifter. "I'm gonna kill them anyway."

The shifter grabbed Dean's gun from the ground and turned towards Sam.

Dean's eyes widened. "NOOO!"

His throat seemed to vibrate as the air in front of him seemed to waver.

*****************SN***************************

Sam watched the shifter point the gun at him.

"NOOO!"

As Dean's voice echoed across the clearing, Sam heard an unearthly wail. The air around them wavered, and the shifter threw his hands over his ears, dropping the gun. The wail stopped, and Sam looked over to see Dean running for them. Halfway there, Dean's feet left the ground as he morphed to the black-and-white suit. He flew towards the shifter, pulling his fist back and nailing the shifter in the jaw. Dean planted himself in between the shifter and his family, standing tall and glaring at the shifter. John and Sam exchanged victorious smiles.

The shifter stared in shock at Dean. "Mary, mother of God…"

Dean smirked. "Guess again." He brought his hands up, throwing up a ghost shield.

The shield hit the shifter, throwing him down to the ground. Dean hit the shifter over and over before grabbing him by the leg and turning intangible. Dean phased into the ground, getting the shifter stuck halfway in the ground. Dean phased up through the ground by the knife, grabbing it as he passed. He threw the knife at the shifter, nailing him in the heart. Dean looked back at Sam.

Sam smiled. "That feel good?"

Dean smirked. "Hell, yeah."

Sam looked at the half-buried shifter. "Nice move there."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. Saw that on 'X-Men.'"

Sam laughed as Dean walked over. "Of course you did."

Dean put a hand on Sam's chest and turned them both intangible. The shackles fell, and Dean took his hand away. He caught the look on Sam's face.

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" said Dean. Sam just smiled, and Dean rolled his eyes. "You were right, Sam. Happy now?"

Sam smiled as Dean headed for John. "I'm happy when you get up in the morning."

Dean phased John out of the cuffs. "Yeah, yeah, you big softie."

As the support the shackles provided vanished, John collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Dad!" said Dean, kneeling down next to his father. "What happened?"

"I put up a fight, that's what happened," winced John. "The damn shifter broke my leg."

"And the Impala's too far," said Sam.

Dean looked at the both of them. "Alright, then."

Dean put one hand on Sam's arm and the other arm around John's torso. He turned the three of them intangible and took flight. He flew quickly to the car, depositing John through the roof into the backseat. Dean and Sam climbed into the car, Dean at the wheel. Halfway to the hospital, Sam looked over at his spandex-clad, white-haired brother.

"You might want to change before we get there," said Sam.

"Right," said Dean. He quickly morphed back, his suit changing to jeans and a jacket.

"What was that back there?" asked Sam.

"What was what?" asked Dean.

"There was, like, this ultrasonic wave that stopped the shifter," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Dean. "Looks like I finally perfected that ghostly wail of Danny's."

"Ghostly wail?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Dean. "I can emit this, like, sonic scream."

John laughed. "Mary always said you were a little noisemaker."

Dean and Sam burst out laughing.

**P.S. Danny comes back in the next chapter. I haven't completely abandoned the original idea. I just had to throw this plotline in there 'cause a reader pointed out the fact that John wouldn't have accepted the ghost thing so quickly. I had to fix it. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dean and Sam headed back to Amity Park while their father was recuperating. They pulled up to Danny's house and knocked on the front door. There was no answer.

"You think they're not home?" asked Sam.

Dean knocked hard on the door, and it swung open. "That so can't be a good sign."

Sam pulled a gun out as they rushed into the house. It was a mess, and the family was gone. They spotted some yellow powder by the door.

"Sulfur," said Sam.

"You don't think…" said Dean. Sam gave him a look, and they rushed to the Impala. "How do we find him? EMF?"

"It won't work with you around," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah," said Dean. "Alright, so the demon took him. Maybe there's some demonic omens."

Sam shrugged. "Worth a shot."

An hour later, Dean dropped him and Sammy through a roof of a warehouse, landing in the rafters. They looked down to see Danny strapped to a table, much like Dean had been. He was currently in his ghost form: black-and-white suit, snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. Sam and Tucker was locked in a cage in the corner with Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

"Go on," said a man, staring at Danny from a control panel. He had yellow eyes. "Change."

Danny looked over in fear at his parents. "No."

The Yellow-Eyed Demon shocked him, and Danny yelled.

"Danny!" Sam yelled from the cage. She looked near on the verge of tears.

"Change," Yellow-Eyes commanded.

Danny glared at him. "No."

Yellow-Eyes turned the electricity back on, and Danny yelled and yelled until the white bands appeared as he morphed back to human. The jumpsuit turned to t-shirt and jeans, the white hair turned black, and the green eyes turned blue. Jack and Maddie's eyes widened in shock at their son.

"Danny?" they said.

Danny looked up at his parents. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How sweet," said Yellow-Eyes. "But now it's time to have some fun." He walked toward Danny with a syringe of ectoranium.

"No!" Jazz cried.

"Someone help him!" Sam shouted, tears falling down her face.

Dean looked over at Sammy. "Wait here." Dean turned invisible and flew down to the floor. He pulled the syringe out of the demon's hand, tossed it to the side, and punched the demon. As Yellow-Eyes stumbled back, Dean turned visible. "I don't think so, dick."

"You," snarled Yellow-Eyes. "You were supposed to be wrecked, broken."

"Never underestimate family," said Dean. "Especially ours."

Dean sent a ghost shield out, trapping Yellow-Eyes against the wall. Dean rushed toward the table, unshackling Danny.

"How'd you know to come?" asked Danny as he got up.

"I was passing through the neighborhood," said Dean. "Figured you needed me, you little trouble-maker." He looked up to see the demon breaking free. "Ready?"

The white bands appeared around Danny as he morphed back, the regular clothes changing to the jumpsuit, his hair turning white, and his eyes glowing green. "Born ready."

Dean and Danny charged forward, hitting Yellow-Eyes. Danny grabbed him from behind, holding him still. Dean phased into the host body.

_Ugh, this feels too much like demonic possession,_ Dean thought.

Dean wrapped his arms around the black smoke, phasing the two of them out of the host. The host collapsed in Danny's arms, who laid him down. The smoke bucked Dean off of it and flew out through the window.

"Help them!" Dean ordered as he flew after the demon.

Danny ran over and phased his family and friends out of the cage.

"There's another one?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, he was there when the portal exploded a month ago," said Danny.

"That's how you got your powers?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Danny.

Jack's face fell. "So it was all our fault."

"No, Dad, I don't blame you," said Danny. "Thanks to you, I can help people."

"A little help here!" a voice called from the rafters.

Danny flew up and came back with Sammy. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just go help Dean," said Sammy.

**********SN****************************

Dean followed after the demon, soaring across the town.

"Come on," said Dean, increasing his speed. The smoke suddenly reversed direction and shot right at Dean. "Oh, crap."

The demon shot down Dean's throat. Dean froze in midair, curling in on himself as the demon began to take control.

"Dean!" Danny called. The Yellow-Eyed Demon used Dean's body to turn around. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," said Yellow-Eyes. "I lost him."

_No! _Dean screamed inside his own head. _He's right in front of you, Danny!_

_He can't hear you, Dean,_ said Yellow-Eyes, chuckling at Dean. _You're helpless. And soon he will be, too._

Danny turned his back to Dean, looking around. "He's gotta be here somewhere. We'll find him."

"That we will," said Yellow-Eyes, conjuring up a ghost shield to hit Danny with.

"Hey!"

Yellow-Eyes turned to see some kind of white hovercraft behind him. The glass front was open, and Sammy was standing in it with Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Sammy threw holy water on Dean, and Yellow-Eyes yelled as smoke flew off of him.

"Exorcizamus te," began Sammy, "omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica."

As Sammy finished the exorcism, Dean opened his mouth and yelled, the Yellow-Eyed Demon flying out of his throat. The smoke curled into the air, leaving Dean floating.

Dean shook his head to clear it and glared up at the demonic smoke. "Get him, Sammy!"

Sammy doused the smoke in holy water, repeating the exorcism to send it to hell. The smoke spun in the air and combusted. The six of them landed, approaching each other.

"That was amazing!" said Jazz.

"Yeah, great job, guys!" said Danny.

"Ah, we didn't really do anything," said Dean. "It was Sammy who sent that bastard back to hell."

"All part of the job," said Sammy.

A crowd ran up to them, people yelling in excitement.

"There's two of them!"

"That was sweet!"

"Who are you?"

"People, please," Danny called with his hands up. The crowd quieted. "One at a time!"

"Who's the new guy?" someone shouted.

Dean looked stunned into silence.

"A friend," said Danny with a smile. He looked at Dean. "Ghost Hunter."

Dean smiled and nodded gratefully at Danny. He looked back at Sammy. "Looks like I'm embracing the life."

**THE END**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING!**

**Public service announcement!**

I am not quitting fanfiction! I am currently working on printing and binding my current stories for my storage. When I am finished with that, I will work on my stories again.

I will first do a songfic (my first one). Then a season three story. Then a mermaid story. Then Don't You Cry No More 3. Then The Winchester That Wasn't 2. I'm excited about all of them!

I'll see you guys in a few weeks!


End file.
